mc_empiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Government of the United States of America
Basic Information The United States of NorthAmerica, more commonly "United States" or "US", is an economically powerful and politcally involved nation. It consists of 50 unified states, each functioning with separate laws but still keeping in line with federal regulations set forth by the greatest governing document, the Constitution of the United States. The former country of Canada is now the state split up into territories of each state, extending state boundaries by means of population and original size. The former central America's have become completely deserted, each citizen being granted asylum with necessary assimilation policies into the states mainland. The new uninhabited territory's will be used solely for military defensive and testing purposes. Nobody without proper security clearance is granted entrance into the area. There are limitd runways and extremely high security maneuvers to ensure this executive-level policy. Social Information Continued Political Basis Executive Branch The United States is lead by a single elected leader, the President of the United States (POTUS). The President may elect a cabinet, or group of qualified individuals, to assist him at the White House (The Executive Household). The Constitution only mandates that a Vice President must be chosen from the same political party. The President at this time is James Monroe, and his chosen Vice President is Daniel D. Tompkins. Legislative Branch The United States Legislature compromises of 2 bodies: The House of Representatives who each serve 2 year terms, and the Senate, in which senators serve 6 year terms. They have the soul power to pass and create new laws, which must later be also signed by the President. They are of course, elected officials. The Senate has a total of 100 officials, 2 elected per state, while the House of Representatives during 1820 has , and each state has a different number of elected officials per population. The Vice President is the technical head of the Senate. The House is leaded by the Speaker, who is Philip P. Barbour. Each house also has a majority/minotiry leader based on party. Judicial Branch The Judicial branch is compromised of nine judges on the Supreme Court. They will decide the highest of cases and whether or not certain issues are constitutional, like laws for example. They are the highest ranking officials in the United States Department of Justice. The Chief justice will hold certain executive powers and be the speaker. Checks and Balances Each branch has the power to "check" the other, therefore creating a balanced government. *The Executive Branch '''checks the '''Legislative Branch '''by having the power to veto and issue executive orders, and '''Judicial Branch '''by having the power to appoint (and reverse) supreme court justices. *The '''Judicial Branch '''checks the '''Legislative Branch and''' Executive '''by having the power to declare laws/orders unconstitutional, such as impeachment orders. *The '''Legislative Branch '''checks the Executive branch by having the power of impeachment and overriding vetos (2/3 majority), and checks the '''Judicial Branch '''by having the power to block/filibust nominees. Foreign Relations American-Russian Specil Passport Relation Russian citizens may now enter the United States (of course, following necessary security and identify check precuations) with a finger-print approved passport and visa. This includes a much more convienent way of entry, including a seperate line for Russian passengers at US interntional customs in both airports and other entry points. This is all part of our new, sting-alliance agreement to ensure global peace. Diplomacy Trade Map - Including States, Territories, etc. News *8/29/2050 - The USA Is established on the Wiki. *8/29/2050 - The USA officially cedes Canadian lands in the American Secession of Canadian Lands statement.